Like Minds
by Cruella game
Summary: Mentes diabólicas por su título en español es un thriller psicológico, que muestra la historia del joven Alex Forbes. Este estudiante es acusado del asesinato de su compañero Nigel Colby, aunque sin pruebas tangibles. La principal carta para los invest


No sé cómo empezó todo, no sabría distinguir cuándo el odio pasó a morbo y se convirtió en lo que hoy es...fascinación. Lo que es un hecho irrefutable es que las horas pasan mas lento cuando no le veo, y sé qué los minutos vuelan cuando estamos cerca, es irónico nunca hablamos.

El frió de la habitación invade mi cuerpo, es grandioso estar bajo la misma lámpara siquiera.

Dormir en la misma habitación no ayuda a la confusión que crece dentro de mí. Por fin oigo que abandona nuestra recamara. Gracias al cielo pienso, irónicamente, pues no creo en ninguna patraña religiosa, solo creo en el poder del mismo hombre en su auto-superación y en como la determinación de dejar de ser un simple imbécil con futuro promedio puede llevarte a una escala más haya de cualquier cosa.

Soy dueño del único poder que vale "El intelectual", ó lo era hasta que ese maldito fenómeno fue trasladado para acá.

- ¿A dónde irá cada mañana? -me pregunto.

Siempre sale una hora antes y se pierde en el bosque, quisiera poder seguir sus pasos, pero es idiota imaginarlo, no tengo el valor.

Veo mi imagen en el espejo algo que antes encontraba extraordinario, ahora solo quiero ver su rostro, hay algo en él que me nubla el pensamiento a veces podría jurar que está dentro de mi mente, lee mis pensamientos y juega con ellos.

Ajusto mi corbata y me coloco un poco de colonia, tengo clase, con el idiota sacerdote de la escuela, sé que voy ansiosamente por que ahí le veré.

Salgo por el pasillo camino como lo que soy la única eminencia de esta escuela, Josh se reúne conmigo en los pasillos y se sonríe tal cual niño con un aparato para electrocutar a algún idiota en clase, nunca será nadie es obvio.

Raj se nos une en el camino, le respeto más, Josh sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrarme algo, Raj jamás lo haría simplemente creé en él mismo, es un poco difícil de dominar a veces resulta hasta interesante. Nos paramos justo unos metros antes de llegar al salón.

Conversamos lo típico, alguna teoría interesante que cualquier imbécil adolecente promedio ni siquiera podría entender, volteo a ver al principio del pasillo, y aparece esa maldita imagen que me hace tres mil mierdas la razón, respiro profundo odio como es capaz de pasar frente a mí y ni siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Aunque sea, ¡Un puta y fría mirada! Eso es lo único que pide mi ego.

Visualizar su cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado y caprichosamente amoldado, su piel blanca y sus delicados labios naturalmente carmín, hace que mis ojos se cierren instintivamente como queriendo conservar esa imagen por siempre en mi mente y mi respiración se agite.

No me permito perder el control así, me repito mientras me obligo a dar una larga respiración abro los ojos y finjo ante Raj y Josh que no pasa nada, y es así no pasa nada. Le veo pasar y su silueta delicada pero masculina me hace querer temblar, ajusta su corbata y desaparece dentro del aula.

-Entremos. –indica Raj.

_-Gracias por quitarme la palabra de la boca. -pienso. _

Está sentado en el pasillo siguiente junto al mío ignora que ya entré, está sumido en un libro y su mano empuñada sostiene su cabeza. -Maldito Nigel. -

Se oye en el pasillo los pasos del Reverendo, no puedo pelear con la tradición estudiar en la escuela para hombres más importante de Europa es un honor, respetar los códigos lo es aún más y saber que solo con esa carta en la mano las puertas se te abren y las reverencias empiezan es excitante, y si eso es para un don nadie como Josh, no puedo siquiera imaginarme lo que será para mi.

-Buen día-

-Buen día Reverendo Donalson. –retumba la sala.

-Sentados. –indica, el payaso de circo éste.

Su plana voz empieza a llenar mis sentidos con cualquier clase de patrañas creídas por todo aquel que se queda con lo que lee y no va más allá.

Solo hay una cosa que le envidio a Donalson en este momento la mirada fija de Nigel sobre él.

Podría jurar que le desprecia, su rostro permanece inexpresivo pero algo dentro de mí me dice que el sabe tanto como yo que las estupideces de la iglesia son sólo eso, estupideces políticas cubiertas de romanticismo épico para crear una leyenda casi irrefutable entorno al asesinato de sus mismos miembros, a los que se atrevieran a decir cuan equivocados estaban sus mismos lineamientos.

Mi mano empezó a levantarse instintivamente y mi cerebro solo quería auto-propinarme una gran golpiza, no por que temiera desafiar al reverendo sino porque sabía que lo hacía solo para que esos perfectos ojos se fijaran ahora en mí.

-Si, Mr. Forbes. –indicó Donalson con la mano, y un tono de voz agitado dejando clara su desesperación sabía que no se la iba a ser fácil. Y, no lo hice. Solo recuerdo hablar, refutar y discutir sus teorías y pseudo-pruebas con las mías.

No sabría precisar que dije, solo se dar razón del escalofrió que me recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir la mirada de Nigel sobre mí. Y esa dulce sensación de triunfo que me invadió.

- Afuera de mi clase. -fue el grito del reverendo perdiendo el control.

Fue cuándo cobré conciencia de mi minuto de gloria y ver de reojo, esos labios casi esbozando una sonrisa de aprobación hacia a mí.-Mierda Nigel te odio. –Grita mi corazón.


End file.
